1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means of securing the flaps of a moving box together without applying adhesive tape thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a specially designed clip that maintains the flaps of a cardboard or similarly styled box in a closed state without taping the same together.
Anyone who has ever moved their residence or business understands the construction of most common cardboard moving boxes, and the inherent problems therewith. Cardboard moving boxes generally comprise four connected sidewalls forming the sides of the box, along with a box flap extending from each end of the box sidewalls. The flaps are adapted to overlap one another and fold over the box interior, which is the area between the box sidewalls. The flaps are secured either by way of adhesive tape, or alternatively by way of overlapping the flaps such that they remain relatively stable without tape. The latter approach is less secure and used generally to secure the upper flaps together, while the box flaps along the base of the box are generally taped together such that they can support the contents of the box without separating.
While this common moving box assembly is well known and used in the art, there are several drawbacks to its construction. To assemble the box and ensure it can support its contents, the flaps need to be taped together. This requires the use of adhesive tape, which does not allow one to easily reopen the box after being secured, and further causes damage to the box when the tape is removed therefrom. Moreover, when overlapping the upper flaps such that they remain together, the user is generally required to bend the flaps to secure each flap in the correct relative position. This leads to damaging of the box structure, and can further result in tearing of the flaps from the sidewalls during the act thereof.
To resolve this issue with cardboard moving boxes, the present invention contemplates a specially designed box flap clip that secures the flaps together without requiring the user to tape or overlap the flaps. The clip comprises a first and second upper prong forming a substantial V-shape. At the apex thereof, a third member extends between the prongs and is positioned out of plane with respect thereto. The third member is a middle prong that is adapted to secure below an underlying box flap, while the upper prongs are positioned above the outer box flaps and are visible after installation. This secures a lower box flap to two upper box flaps, and prevents them from separating while the box flap clip is deployed. It is contemplated that two box flap clips are deployed simultaneously to adequately secure one end of a moving box together without tape or overlapping the flaps. It is further contemplated that the same box flap clips may be deployed along the sides of the box to secure the flaps in an open state, wherein the V-shape and the third prong sandwiches a flap against the outer surface of the box sidewall when loading the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to box flap clips and securement devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to structures that require a specific box structure or those that are ill-suited to fulfill the same goals of the present invention. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,935 to King, which discloses a holder for flaps of a corrugated carton, whereby the holder comprises a pair of flanges in planar relationship and a central portion that is biased towards the pair of flanges. The pair of flanges makes a clip frame having an open interior, wherein the central portion is disposed within the open interior and is biased such that the central portion clamps a box flap against the frame. In this way, the assembly can be used to secure two adjacent box flaps together, or to secure a box flap against the box sidewall and in a completely open configuration. While disclosing a clip for securing box flaps, the King device comprises a frame with a biased member. The present invention comprises a plurality of prongs, wherein the prongs are more easily inserted under and over box flaps when in a closed state, securing the same together by way of the prong positioning.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,965 to Dismukes, which discloses a one-piece closure for containers having flap closure. The device comprises an upper member and a lower member connected together via a webbed wall. The upper member is adapted to rest above a pair of flaps, while the lower member is adapted to be positioned below a pair of flaps, while the webbed wall is adapted to fit between parallel flaps. In this way, the assembly secures together pairs of box flaps at their intersection. The Dismukes device is useful for securing flaps together along the substantial middle portion of the box end, whereby the flaps are supported on both sides by the connected upper and lower member. However, the Dismukes device fails to disclose the structure and the method of securing the box flaps as provided herein.
Similar to Dismukes is U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,688 to Barsness, which discloses a box closure device having an upper element and a lower element connected by a central stem. A tab is further provided along the upper element, which hinges a portion of the upper element upwards to facilitate closing of a box flap. Once the box flap has been closed, the tab can be rotated to a working state, whereby the upper and lower element form planar upper and lower supports that secure the four flaps of a box together at the substantial midpoint of the box. As with Dismukes, the Barsness device provides a structure that operates using different principles than that of the present invention. The present invention is designed to work in pairs and secure flaps using a three-pronged assembly, whereby the device can be install prior to or just after the flaps have been closed on the box to secure the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,905 to Frizzell discloses a fastener for cardboard boxes, wherein the fastener comprises a T-shaped key and a pair of arm portions that extend outward therefrom. The key is inserted within a keeper slot receptacle within the box flaps, while the arm members extend outward toward the edges of the box and engage anchor holes along the sidewalls thereof. The fastener is therefore specific to the design of the box, wherein the fastener is supported by holes and keeper slots along the box structure, while the arms prevent the flaps of the box from separating while in use. This construction, while useful and novel in its own right, requires a specific type of cardboard box for use. The present invention is universal to any cardboard or corrugated box that includes flaps, whereby the prongs of the present invention merely act as offset stays that sandwich the flaps therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,250 to Haygeman discloses a carton closure device that comprises a rod having several bends and specific portions to allow for the shape thereof to secure box flaps together. The rod includes an elongated leg, an arcuate portion, and a substantially triangular portion composed of three legs. The arcuate portion connects the legs of the triangular portion, whereby the assembly can be used to secure closed box flaps by positioning therebetween. While providing a device used for a similar purpose and in the same manner, the structure of the Haygeman device diverges from that of the present invention, which provides outward stretching prongs to secure the box flaps closed. The present invention extends outward and across a substantial surface area over the box flaps, while the Haygeman device is largely along a single pathway and does not extend outward to the extend as provided herein.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,353 to Speers discloses a clip for securing the flaps of a slotted carton or box in a closed position, wherein the clip comprises a pair of coplanar wings adjacent to one another and connected at a base. A longitudinally oriented leg extends from the base. The wings are planar surfaces forming an overall surface area that is used to secure over the carton flaps when deployed. The leg comprises a second surface that is perpendicular to the wing surfaces, the leg is connected to the base of the wings and is offset therefrom. Finally, a slot is disposed between the pair of wings, which is aligned with the longitudinal leg. The Speers device comprises a means of temporarily securing box flaps together using a plurality of surfaces. The wing surfaces secure over the flaps, while the leg slides between two adjacent box flaps. The major drawback to the Speers device is the size of the device, and the inability of the device to fit into tighter spaces or boxes completely filled with contents. The present invention contemplates rod-like or substantially spread apart and elongated prongs having a minimal surface area, while the prongs are spread such that they sandwich the flaps over a wide area. Furthermore, the central prong member of the present invention is similarly designed to be of minimal surface area, whereby the central prong member can be inserted into tight spaces and into boxes at full capacity, which may present a problem for the Speers device.
Upon review of the relevant prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that the present invention represents a novel improvement in the art of box flap securement devices. The present invention substantially fulfills a need in the art to temporarily secure box flaps in a closed position, wherein the device is of basic construction and can be inserted into tight spaces and used with boxes filled to their maximum capacity.